Exercise machines for simulating walking or running are known and used for directing the movement of a user's legs and feet in a variety of repetitive paths of travel. Machines commonly referred to as elliptical path machines have been designed to pivot the foot pedals on which the user's feet reside causing the pedals and the user's feet to travel in an elliptical or arcuate path. The foot supports are typically disposed between a pair of pivoting support arms that support the foot pedals and the user when standing on the foot pedals. The angular degree of pivoting of the foot pedals as the foot pedals travel from back to front and front to back along the path of travel or translation of the pedals typically varies by more than about 3 degrees and more typically more than about 10-30 degrees.